The Lake Erie Hurricane of 2016 (Sassmaster15)
On August 24, 2016, what would be one of the most devastating storms in Ohio history developed and wrought havoc for the millions of people who reside in northern Ohio, along Lake Erie. This storm would even be more destructive than the EF5 tornado that struck Xenia, OH in April of 1974, which was considered the most destructive storm in Ohio history until "Hurricane" James, otherwise known as The Lake Erie Hurricane of 2016. |type =Category 5 Major Hurricane |image caption = "Hurricane" James at peak intensity near Sandusky|formed = August 24|dissipated = September 10|accumulated cyclone energy = 28.0|highest winds = 190 MPH|wind type = 1-min sustained|lowest pressure = 875 mbar|damages = $25.8 billion|direct fatalities = 459|indirect fatalities = 624|missing = 1,097|areas affected = Lake Erie; Northern Oho; Erie, PA|hurricane season = 2016 Great Lakes "Hurricane" Season|image location = Screen Shot 2016-01-02 at 9.24.13 PM.png}} Lake Erie has a reputation for producing some very strong thunderstorms in northern Ohio, which is why so many people living along the lakeshore have an acute "sixth sense" for when it comes to sensing trouble stirred up by the lake, and when this storm formed, it was no different. What made the aftermath of this storm so different then many other hurricanes is the extraordinary preparedness actions taken by residents of the lakeshore. Meteorological History Ohio On August 24 at 2 P.M. EST, a low-pressure system had moved eastward, out of Michigan, and stalled over the warm waters of Lake Erie. In Michigan, the low had produced strong winds and severe storms, so emerging over the lake allowed the system to gain strength and be more destructive in the future. Within a few days, the size of the system had almost tripled and winds were sustained at 85 MPH, however, the storm was stalled over Lake Erie, due to low upper-level winds and a high pressure system stalled over Catham-Kent, Quebec. This type of stalling behavior normally kills a storm, but, the warm, moist air over the lake allowed the system to continue strengthening. And strengthen it did. By September 2, the storm was relatively small in size but was deadlier than a Category 5 hurricane. The storm was still stalled near Kelleys Island, but fifteen-foot waves stirred up from the extremely low pressure and damaging winds pounded along the shoreline to Erie, PA, causing severe flooding and beach erosion along the entire Lake Erie Coast. The next day, the storm started moving again, putting Kelleys Island under twenty feet of water. Later that night, the powerful storm made landfall in Sandusky, Ohio, home of the famed and legendary Cedar Point. However, what was supposed to be a day of fun turned into a day of terror when waves pounded the peninsula, causing much flooding and ground-level destruction. The 190 MPH winds were strong enough to twist and deform metal structures, and a few of Cedar Point's coasters suffered. At the precise moment a train on the Magnum XL-200 roller coaster had finished ascending the lift hill, a 200 MPH gust of wind blew the train straight off the track. The winds also blew down a section of a support structure on the 310 FT tall Millennium Force roller coaster, collapsing part of the track on the ride. Finally, one of the Cedar Point's wooden roller coasters, the Mean Streak, which sits right on the beach, collapsed under the intense low-pressure and immense winds and waves from the storm. After this, a Day of Terror at Cedar Point was finished. The next major target of the storm's fury was Cleveland, Ohio, a major city that sits on the coast of Lake Erie. Knowing the destruction that happened in Sandusky, residents of Cleveland prepared for the worst storm they have ever experienced. The storm hit, having weakened slightly over land, but left a fatal scar on Cleveland. Glass panes on many skyscrapers were blown out, raining sharp shards of glass down onto the streets below. Waves from the lake pounded along I-90, resulting in a complete shutdown of that highway and many others along a stretch of land starting at Sandusky and ending in Ashtabula. Many of the old homes in East Cleveland and Parma suffered enormous damage, as the powerful winds ripped many right out of their foundations, most of them mobile and ranch-style homes. Most of the stronger brick homes suffered as well; no windows seemed to survive, and roofs were ripped right off of most buildings. Trees were stripped of their leaves and many were completely de-barked. Power outages stretched from Tiffin to North Geneva. All in all, the storm totaled nearly $60 billion in damages and resulted in forty deaths in Cleveland alone. The third major destination on this storm's march through northern Ohio was a large suburban city named Mentor, just several miles east of Cleveland but west of Painesville. The storm reached Mentor on September 4, having weakened so much it was now a Category 1 equivalent, with a raised pressure of 975 mbar and winds of 95 MPH. However, the storm was stronger than any other severe storm that Mentor experienced. Power was knocked out to the city for three days, most trees had lost giant limbs and roof shingles were peeled off of homes. A lower basin in the southern portion of the city, a rich development named Newell Creek, experienced rapid flash flooding from over 5 inches of rainfall in one day alone. The storm lasted well into the night, producing explosive power flashes in the horizon that dazzled the residents of the city. In the morning, the storm had caused quite a bit of damage. The Newell Creek development was now partially underwater, with the upper floors of the expensive homes sticking out above. Most neighborhoods were without power, and a tornado had ravaged Mentor-on-the-Lake, where a waterspout had been reported during daylight hours. This same waterspout is predicted to be the EF1 tornado that swept through the waterfront community. Yet, the storm was still going strong in the East. On September 5, the storm had pounded through Painesville, Geneva, and Madison; causing much destruction and havoc, but the storm was continuing to weaken. Winds were still an incredible 85 MPH and the rain was torrential. Driving conditions were next to impossible, so a mandatory shutdown of all roads in Lake, Geauga, and Ashtabula counties was issued. The storm, now referred to as a "hurricane" by some, struck Ashtabula on September 6, wreaking havoc for the many farmers and other people who resided in the rural community. Crop fields were wrecked by heavy winds and mud overflowed from the torrential rainfall. The clapboard houses in the area suffered greatly from the winds and were heavily damaged as a result. The storm left Ohio the same day, leaving the Governor to declare the stretch of land along the Lake Erie coastline to be declared a gigantic disaster area. Communities west of Cleveland suffered the most as the storm hit these areas at peak intensity, obliterating many homes and businesses, resulting in hundreds of fatalities and leaving thousands homeless. Communities east of Cleveland were struck by the equivalent of a Category 1 hurricane, resulting in heavily damaged homes; eroded landscapes; and many lower basin areas underwater. However, there was hope for cities like Mentor and Willoughby because rebuilding was short because of how the communities came together in effort to restore their lives. Fortunately, communities east of Cleveland did not suffer as much damage as the West. Coming to reflect on the incident, communities east of Cleveland were only struck by 80-90 MPH winds, which seem to be nothing compared the storm's furious 190 MPH winds that struck the poor souls west of Cleveland. Because some referred to the intense storm as a "hurricane," they affectionately called it James. Pennsylvania After exiting Ohio, the rapidly weakening storm's final destination was in Erie, PA, before dying out completely. "Hurricane" James hit the large town on September 9, bringing gusts exceeding 60 MPH, but the main problem was the rain and hail. Yes, hail. A supercell thunderstorm had developed at the very Southwest tail edge of the storm, bringing some of the most catastrophic weather ever. Supercell thunderstorms are commonplace in Tornado Alley, but tend to be rarer in areas outside that region. The supercell was the source of baseball-sized hailstones that pounded the area, making fist-sized dents in cars and cracking windows to the point of shattering. A bystander was reportedly walking into work but was struck by a gigantic stone on the head, killing him before help could arrive. The supercell was also reported to have produced several funnel clouds in Ashtabula and Erie, resulting in a multitude of Tornado Watches and Warnings extending from Cuyahoga County, OH to Ashtabula County, OH. However, no official tornadoes were confirmed, and the storm dissipated September 10 after crossing the border into New York. Aftermath "Hurricane" James was undoubtedly one of the most costliest and deadliest storms in Ohio history. Winds at the center of the storm exceeded 190 MPH, strong enough to level well-constructed houses and cause considerable amounts of damage to steel-reinforced structures. Most trees were snapped in half and ripped out of the ground like toothpicks. The torrential rain and waves eroded much of the popular beaches along the lake, including famed ones like Fairport Harbor Beach and Mentor Headlands Beach. Areas where the storm hit at peak intensity, like Sandusky, were declared inhospitable for nearly six months because of the extreme damage. In Cleveland, an oil tanker train was overturned on near St. Clair Avenue, resulting in a multitude of explosions and giant fire that decimated city blocks. However, the storm resulted in the deaths of over 400 people, with 600 more indirect fatalities caused by the storm's aftermath. Currently, there are still rebuilding efforts going on to help the people in places West of Cleveland because of the incredible damage there, and Federal Funding was provided to assist with the rebuilding. Not only was the 2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season active, but it seemed as if the Great Lakes was turning into a new hurricane basin. The storm was more powerful than 2005's Hurricane Wilma, and had a hurricane-like structure when developing. The storm even had an eye. In addition, even though the NHC never before used the name "James" for a hurricane/storm, they reported the name "James" would never be used for another storm, because of the nature and destruction of The Lake Erie Hurricane of 2016.Category:Great Lakes seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Lake Michigan seasons Category:Destructive Cyclones Category:2016 Seasons